A School To Remember
by Sleeping Winter
Summary: Grace comes to Japan from America, hoping to seek a new life, when she ends up at Ouran High School. She meets the notorious Ouran High School Host club, and somehow becomes a member. Hikaru x OC Kaoru x OC in later chapters.


Note: When words are typed in **BOLD** it is character thinking.

As I walk down the halls, I breathe heavily. **How long have I been walking?** I continue to check the signs for some sign of English, but with no success. **Well, there's bound to be no English, dummy. After all I'm in Japan!** I finally find promising pink double doors.

"Can't hurt to try, right?" I think out loud. I grab the handle, and open the doors.

All of the sudden, rose petals ride a breeze, which happens to be heading right towards my face. I accidentally breathe one in, and start a coughing fit.

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" asks a brunette. I look up in surprise, then dive under a table.

"Uh, you know we can see you." Twins say. "I know!" I say.

"Well, it's obvious that she's a first time guest, so let's treat her with respect! Hey, you're clearly a girl, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" the blonde calls.

"Uh, no. I mean, no…thank you. I'm just looking for my homeroom… I'm wearing this because they washed all the girls uniforms and they shrunk. They made me wear this instead." I say.

"Uh, there are signs everywhere. Can't you read?" the twins say.

I stare at them blankly.

"You gotta be kidding me! Who can't read Japanese?" one of the twins say.

"Well, I'm from America. I doubt your able to read English, so don't judge me not being able to read Japanese." I say in English.

" Uh, what did you just say?" the blonde asks dumbly.

"I said that I'm from America, and I doubt your able to read English. Don't judge me." I say in Japanese, softly laughing.

"Oh. An American? Believe it or not this is the first time I've ever met one." The brunette says.

The twins pull her into an embrace saying how she is a 'poor dear'. The dark-haired boy comes over and says, "If you would like, I would happily assist you in finding your homeroom."

"Oh, thank you." I say.

I stop walking and turn around. "Maybe I'll come back later. After all, sine I can't read Japanese, I'll need help finding my other classes too." I say politely.

In class, we learned about the history of Japan. Mostly about wars. I felt very uncomfortable when he talked about America and people were glaring at me.

"Hey. You over there." I hear. I turn to see the twins.

"Yes?" I sigh, trying to be as antisocial as possible.

"After school, want to play a game? If you win, we'll leave you alone. If we win, you have to spend the entire day and night with us getting to know you." They say.

"No." I say quickly. Then I see their somewhat surprised faces, and add a, "I'm not very social. I'll just freeze up and stop talking altogether." I say.

"Nonsense." One says. "You'll play no matter what you say." The other says.

I sigh and sit back in my chair. **Today's going to be awful. **

After class, the twins walked up to me and said, "Time to play our game!"

"What's it called?" I say, not looking up from my books.

"The which one is Hikaru Game!" they say with identical hats and grins.

I raise an eyebrow. "Go on…" I say.

They shuffle a bit, switching places, and finally say, "Which on is Hiakru?"

"First off, I never met who was who. So I'm just going to give a wild guess. The one on the right is Hikaru." I say.

"Nope! You're wro~ong!" they say in perfect unison.

"Wha-? Now see here! I know that that one is Hikaru. You both have different auras. I can see that Hikaru is a more childish one, and Kaoru is the responsible one." I say.

They look surprised, then look at each other. C-correct." One chocked out.

"I've always been good at puzzle games." I stick my nose back into my book. "But I always found the individual pieces more than the whole puzzle itself. I love how they intertwined perfectly, that they were only separated when something took them apart." I say.

The twins stare at me for a few moments, then decide to leave. One stops in the doorway. "Come to the Host Club anytime, ok?" he tells me.

I nod. "Okay. I'll make sure to." I say, before stuffing the books in my bag and following the twins out. **This'll be a school to remember...**


End file.
